Saengil Chukkahamnida, Sungmin oppa
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sungmin sial seharian. Diputusin KYU? Sungmin hrz ngapain y? Dedicated u/ ultah SUNGMIN. wajib review y!


**Saengil chukkahamnida, Sungmin oppa**

**Author:** Ayu Sedjati a.k.a Yuya Matsumoto

**Genre:** K, Friendship, Geje… *haha*

**Disclaimer:** Super Junior dan SHINee milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Sungmin milik Yuya *digampar bolak-balik* Yuya dan Kim Youji murni karakter buatan Author.

**Warning:** No Plagiatisme… Semua yang ada dalam FF ini hanyalah imaginasi sang Author, so DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

**Summary:** Bagaimana ya kalau satu hari ini SUNGMIN selalu sial? Belum lagi Kyu memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan di malam pergantian tahun? Dedicated for SUNGMIN's birthday. Don't forget to Review. Suka nggak suka review ya!

"Oppa! Oppa! Bangun!"teriak Yuya di telingaku. Ia menggoncangkan tubuhku dengan keras. "OPPA BANGUUUUUUN!"teriaknya semakin keras di telingaku.

Aku menggeliat. Adikku satu ini tidak senang melihat orang asyik bermimpi rupanya. Aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut. Malas beranjak dari ranjang. BYUUUUR! Yuya menyiramku dengan air segantang. "Yaaaaa apa-apaan kau, YUYA!"teriakku kesal. Badan dan seluruh ranjangku basah.

Yuya menunjuk ke arah jendela. Cahaya matahari terik masuk ke dalam kamarku. "Sudah jam delapan lewat. Kakak ada rapat jam setengah sembilan. Mau tidur sampai kapan?"katanya berdecak pinggang.

Aku melihat jam wekerku. Jamku menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Mau menipuku ternyata. Aku tersenyum garing. "Mau membohongi oppa rupanya kau"kataku menjewer telinga adik nakalku itu. Dia berteriak kesakitan. Dengan cepat tangannya memegang kepalaku, menariknya mendekati jam weker yang terduduk di atas meja samping ranjangku. Tidak tahu sopan santun yeoja satu ini. Semena-mena memegang kepala kakaknya. OMMONA! Aku baru sadar apa yang kulihat. Jam wekerku mati. Aku menyingkirkan tubuh Yuya dari jalanku. Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku melihat satu setelan jas yang sudah disiapkan Yuya. Oh so sweet… baik sekali dia hari ini. Aku langsung memakai pakaian yang disiapkan Yuya dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku mengambil tas kerjaku, lalu bergegas turun ke dapur. Aku melihat setangkup roti dengan selai strawberry sudah siap di atas meja. Ada secarik catatan di samping piring.

'Makannya pelan-pelan, oppa. Jangan lupa jam dua ambil laundry kostum drama Sungjin. Mian, aku nggak bisa. Ada date ma Onew ^3^v luph u, oppa.. muuaah!'

Aku mengambil catatan itu, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kantung jas. Aku melahap rotiku dengan satu gigitan. Aku tersedak ketika melihat catatan Yuya di dekat gelas susu strawberryku.

'Jangan nyuruh ahjumma atau ahjussi. Mereka sedang menjenguk saudara mereka di rumah sakit. Sungjin ada ujian, jadi nggak bisa diganggu. So ambil laundry sendiri ya! Besok mau dipake Sungjin. INGET TUH OPPA!'

Aku meremas catatan itu. Aiiisssh! Dia tahu saja aku ingin menyuruh ahjumma, ahjussi ataupun Sungjin. Seenaknya dia menyuruhku. Akan kucubit dia kalau nanti pulang. OMMO! Pukul 08.45 pagi. Sial aku telat!

Aku melaju mobilku dengan cepat. Sesampaiku di kantor, klien-klienku sudah kesal menunggu. Aku meminta maaf lalu memulai presentasiku. Aku membuka tasku. Tasku kosong. Kemana berkas-berkas yang sudah kusiapkan. Aigooo! Tertinggal di atas meja kerja di kamarku. Klienku sudah tidak sabar. Aku memutar otakku. Oh ya! Aku punya bahan materi di dalam laptopku. Untung saja aku bawa. Aku meminta sekretarisku, Kim Youji, untuk menyiapkan berkas-berkas lainnya dan membagikannya sebagai handout kepada klien-klienku.

Aku membuka laptopku. Wajahku memanas, merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan cepat aku menutup in focus dengan kertas. Aku mengutak-atik laptopku, mengganti wallpaperku, langsung membuka materi presentasi. Yuyaaaaa… Akan kubunuh kau! Batinku kesal. Pasti ini pekerjaan Yuya, mengganti wallpaperku sembarangan. Mau ditaruh kemana wajahku ini. Semua klienku menatap wajahku dengan piyama pink sedang menghisap jempol dan iler di pipiku di kelilingi oleh boneka-boneka pink milikku. Sumpah, maluuuuu banget!

Syukurlah, presentasiku berjalan dengan lancar. Klien-klienku terkikik pelan ketika menjabat tanganku. Oh, pasti karena wallpaper itu. Sungguh sial sekali… Aku melihat jam tanganku. Pukul 03.10 pm. Oh iya! Ambil kostum Sungjin di laundry. Aku mengambil kunci mobilku di atas meja, lalu bergegas menuju mobilku. Aigoo! Jalanan macet. Jangan sampai laundry tutup ketika aku sampai. Aku memarkirkan mobilku sembarang di depan tempat laundry. Aku melihat seseorang menutup pintu laundry dan menguncinya.

"Mian, ahjumma. Bisa aku ambil pakaianku?"kataku dengan nada memohon.

"Aigoo! Aku sudah tutup. Besok saja"katanya kesal. Ia berjalan pergi.

Aku menarik tangan ahjumma itu. Aku mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesku. "Jebal… aku mohon ahjumma. Kostum itu akan dipakai adikku besok. Jebal"kataku memohon setulus hati.

"Okay. Okay"kata ahjumma luluh. Yes, berhasil! Aku segera mengambil kostum pangeran milik adikku. Wow, aku tidak menyangka ia akan menjadi pangeran di dramanya. Hebat!

Aku hendak membuka pintu mobil ketika aku melihat secarik kertas di wipperku. Surat tilang karena memarkirkan kendaraan sembarangan. Aku meremas surat itu, lalu menaruh kostum Sungjin ke jok belakang dengan sembarang. Aku kesal. Handphone-ku bordering. Kyuhyun? Hatiku tenang kembali melihat nama namja satu itu dalam screen handphone-ku.

"Yoboseyo"

"Ne… ini aku. Kau sudah makan siang belum? Kudengar kau baru saja selesai meeting"

"Belum. Mau makan bersama, hyunie?"tanyaku dengan nada diusahakan sedatar mungkin.

"Ne, aku tunggu di restaurant biasa ya! Jangan telat atau kau akan kuhukum"katanya dengan nada sinis. Wah, namja satu itu kalau sudah bicara tentang hukuman pasti serius. Aku harus cepat ke sana.

Aku melaju mobilku dengan kencang. Jarak antara restaurant dan laundry cukup jauh. Aku merasa kemudiku berat dan sedikit oleng. Ada apa ini? Aku meminggirkan mobilku ke tepi jalan. Aku turun mengecek mobil. Gosh… Ban depan kanan mobilku gembes. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah lima belas menit, aku harus cepat-cepat ke restaurant. Aku takut menerima apapun bentuk hukuman dari Kyuhyun. Jarak restaurant dan tempatku berdiri masih sangat jauh jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat dan tidak ada halte bus di sekitar sini. Othokke? Othokke? Lari. Satu-satunya pilihan.

Aku berlari menerjang semua orang yang menghalangi jalanku. Dua puluh menit waktu yang kutuhkan untuk sampai di restaurant itu. Aku dibanjiri keringat. Aku masuk ke dalam restaurant itu dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Aku melihat seorang namja yang kukenal sedang menunggu dengan wajah kesal, sepertinya dapat menerkam siapa saja yang mengganggu. Ake segera menghampiri Kyuhyun. Aku mengatur napasku.

"Mianhae… ch-chongmal mi-mianhae"kataku terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan evil smirk-nya. "Kita putus"katanya datar sambil membanting sebuah kain ke atas meja. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu menabrakku dengan sengaja.

Seperti disambar gledek rasanya, mendengar kata-kata Kyu barusan. Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu keluar restaurant setelah membayar pesanannya. Aku mengejar Kyuhyun yang langkahnya lebih panjang darinya. "Kyu"panggilku sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia melepaskan tarikan tanganku, tapi aku bersikeras tidak ingin melepas genggaman tangannya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan, menyebabkan aku terseret arus langkahnya. "Kyu, mian. Mobilku gembes. Aku berusaha lari agar tidak telat. Mian"

Kyu menyetop sebuah taksi yang lewat tepat di depannya. Ia melepas genggamanku paksa. "Aku benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu. Dengar hyung, kita putus. Aku nggak mau ketemu hyung lagi"kata Kyuhyun geram, sambil menutup pintu taksi dengan keras. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri tidak percaya.

Bagaikan orang kehilangan nyawa, arwahku entah menjelajah pergi kemana bersama Kyu. Kemarin aku baru saja menjadikannya namjachingu-ku. Sekarang kami sudah putus. WTF! Ada apa dengan Kyu? Ia begitu sensitive. Apa sedang PMS ya? Pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Aku berjalan dengan gontai, kembali ke mobilku. Aku sudah menelepon pihak asuransi. Semoga mereka sudah datang mengambil mobilku.

BRAAAAK! Sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dadaku. Aku menabrak seorang remaja yang sedang asyik memakan ice cream triple cup miliknya. Ice cream itu mengenai hampir seluruh bagian bajuku. Sekarang jas pink kesayanganku menjadi coklat, ungu dan sedikit putih. Aiish! Aku mengelap jasku dan kemejaku, yang justru membuatnya lebih berantakan. Remaja itu menunduk berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf padaku. Aku hanya berjalan acuh meninggalkannya. Pikiranku masih menerawang kepada Kyu. Aku menjambak rambutku. Stress. Orang-orang menatapku dengan wajah takut. Aku dianggap orang gila dengan tampang hancur-hancuran seperti ini.

Untung saja pihak asuransi sudah datang. Aku menumpang sampai ke rumah. Aku harus mengganti pakaianku sebelum kembali lagi ke kantor. Kantor? Iya aku harus kembali ke sana. Rumahku sepi sekali. Malas rasanya ingin kembali ke kantor. Aku hanya ingin begini, merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang untuk menghilangkan sedikit stress. Basah? Aku lupa ranjangku disiram Yuya tadi pagi. Aiish! Aku beranjak dari tidurku, lalu masuk kamar mandi. Aku ingin membasuh semua kesialanku hari ini.

Setelah mandi rasanya aku kembali fresh dan siap kembali ke kantor membereskan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Aku mengambil kunci mobil Porsche milikku yang jarang kupakai. Aku mengagumi mobil kesayanganku ini. Aku hanya memakainya di saat-saat tertentu, bukan pergi ke kantor seperti ini. "Mian"kataku pelan sambil mengelus mobilku. Aku siap berangkat.

Sesampainya di kantor, Kim Youji telah menyiapkan berkas-berkas untuk meetingku esok, berkas meeting tadi pagi yang harus dipelajari, perjanjian dengan klien, tawaran bisnis dari perusahaan lain, masalah keuangan perusahaan dan lain-lain. Semua file itu menumpuk seperti gunung di atas mejaku. Aku merebahkan badanku di atas kursiku. Badanku lelah melihat tumpukan itu. Wow butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menyelesaikan ini semua?

Handphone-ku bordering. Kyu? "Yoboseyo"

"Yaaa oppa… dimana kostum laundry Sungjin?" Suara Yuya membuatku kecewa.

"Hah?"jawabku kaget. Aku memukul kepalaku pelan. "Di dalam mobil Audi putihku. Di tempat asuransi"jawabku pelan. Aku bersiap-siap menyingkirkan handphone-ku menjauh dari telingaku.

"AMBIIIIIL SEKARANG JUGAAAAA!"teriak Yuya. Tuh kan bener dia mau berteriak.

"YAAA… KAU AMBIL SAJA SENDIRI. AKU SIBUK. KAU TIDAK TAHU APA SAJA YANG TERJADI PADAKU HARI INI. JANGAN MEMERINTAHKU"bentakku kepada orang di seberang sana. Mian, Yuya! Aku nggak bermaksud.

"Hiks… hiks…" Aku mendengar suara isak tangis dari seberang. Oh, damn! Tidak. Jangan sampai aku membuat adikku sakit hati. "Mian, oppa. Aku nggak tahu"kata Yuya pelan. Sekali lagi aku merasakan dadaku perih seakan dihunus samurai panjang. Suara sambung telepon terputus. Yuya mematikan teleponnya. Sebelumnya Kyu, sekarang aku membuat adikku bersedih. Kakak macam apa aku ini? Aku berusaha menelepon kembali, tapi tak ada jawaban.

Kepalaku pusing, terasa sangat berat. Aku bersender di atas kursiku. Aku menutup mataku. Berusaha tenang dan memang sedang mencari ketenangan. Tanpa kusadari aku tertidur.

Aku melihat jam dinding di depanku. Pukul 11.00 pm. Hah? Aku ketiduran. Aku harus pulang. Biarkan saja berkas-berkas itu kuselesaikan besok. Aku membuka pintu ruanganku. Ruangan diluar gelap gulita. Aku mencari pintu keluar. Sekelibat sosok hitam berjalan di sekitarku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. "Nugu seyo?"tanyaku. Tak ada yang menjawab. Aku yakini aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Pintu lift terbuka, sebelum aku hendak menekan tombol turun. Kosong tidak ada siapa-siapa. Biasanya lift hanya terbuka jika ada yang menekan tombolnya. Tapi? Ah sudahlah masuk saja. Aku turun dari lantai 6 ke lantai dasar.

Aku menuju pintu keluar gedung. Terkunci. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keluar pintu kaca itu. Tidak ada satpam. Kemana mereka semua? Aku merogoh kantung jasku. Dimana handphone-ku? Aku tidak tahu kalau handphoneku tertinggal di ruanganku. Aku mendengar sebuah suara gaduh. Bulu kudukku berdiri. TING! Sekali lagi pintu lift terbuka. Aku menatap lift itu dengan keberanian yang tersisa. Aku harus kembali ke ruanganku yang hangat dan aman. Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiranku.

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa melihat apapun, aku keluar dari lift. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Ini bukan lantai yang biasanya aku tempati. Pintu lift terlanjur tertutup ketika aku sadar. Aku menekan tombol naik, karena aku sekarang ada di lantai 4. Lantai ini lebih nampak mencekam atau hanya perasaanku saja. Suara gaduh terdengar dari sebuah ruangan. Aku mengangkat kakiku menuju asal suara. Eits, berani sekali kau, Sungmin! Hentikan! Bisa saja itu hantu! Suara-suara aneh di pikiranku berusaha menghentikan langkahku.

Aku menahan tangis, mengumpulkan semua keberanianku yang entah tinggal berapa. Aku melihat secercah cahaya. Naik-turun-naik lagi-turun lagi. Yaaa, Sungmin! Itu hantu yang biasa ada di cerita dongeng. Kata suara hatiku lagi. Ah masa ada hantu di zaman modern seperti ini, jawab pikiranku. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku ke depan sebuah ruangan. Aku menguatkan hatiku, bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu.

"SURPRISEEEEE!"teriak orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan. Seketika lampu ruangan itu menyala. Ada spanduk besar terpampang di dinding. 'SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA, SUNGMIN OPPA! HAPPY NEW YEAR' Ruangan ini penuh dengan balon-balon berwarna pink. Aku melihat tumpukan hadiah dengan sampul pink di atas meja. Yuya menghampiriku dengan strawberry cake di atas tangannya. Lilin besar menunjuk angka 25, menyala dengan api yang menjulur-julur tertiup angin. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu memakai topi pesta dan mulai bernyanyi untukku.

"Saengi chukkahamnida… saengil chukkahamnida… naega sarang nun LEE SUNGMIN… saengil chukkahamnida"nyanyi mereka semua. "Tiup lilinnya… tiup lilinnya… tiup lilinnya sekarang juga… sekarang juga… tiup lilinnya"

"Ayo make a wish, oppa"kata Yuya menyodorkan strawberry cake itu lebih dekat kepadaku. Aku menutup mataku. Mengucapkan harapan-harapan di tahun ini dalam hati. 'Semoga aku selalu bahagia di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tulus menyayangiku. Aku tidak ingin ini berakhir selamanya' Aku meniup kedua lilin itu.

Yuya mencolekkan cream cake ke wajahku. Ia tersenyum riang sekali. "Mian, ya Yuya. Tadi oppa membentakmu"kataku langsung meminta maaf kepada adikku yang manis itu. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit hati terus.

"Daijyoubu, nii chan"jawabnya. "Aku punya surprise untuk oppa"katanya sambil menaruh cake di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba barisan orang-orang yang ada di ruangan, sepertinya mereka karyawan-karyawanku, membuka barisannya. Sesosok namja keluar dari kerumunan itu. Namja tampan dengan senyuman evilnya. Membawa sebuah kado untukku. Aku terpaku tak percaya. Tanpa meminta izin dariku. Ia mencium bibirku sekilas. "Saengil chukka yo, chagi"katanya dengan senyuman termanisnya. Sabar Sungmin. Jangan pingsan. Jangan pingsan. Aku berusaha mempertahankan kakiku yang melemas. Kyuhyun memberikan kado itu kepadaku. "Bukalah"

Aku membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah gantungan handphone berbentuk kelinci berwarna pink. Lucu sekali. Tidak cuma itu. Sebuah dasi berwarna pink mengkilap, kacamata pink, kemeja warna pink, dan agenda berwarna pink. "Ini semua pink? Untukku?"kataku tidak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia mengelus kepalaku. "Iya. Pakailah di kantor jadi kamu akan terus mengingatku. Oh iya ada satu lagi. Coba lihat di dasar kotak"

Aku membongkar pelan sampai ke dasar kotak yang lumayan besar itu. Sebuah PSP berwarna pink. Aku melongo melihat hadiah Kyu. "Kamu kan sibuk terus, nggak ada waktu refreshing. Ini PSP udah lengkap dengan segala permainan menarik. Kalo senggang, kamu mainin sambil nginget aku"katanya dengan nada manis, namun senyumannya masih se-evil biasanya. Kyu mengacak rambutku. "Lagipula kau bodoh dalam permainan. Aku ingin kau mengalahkanku. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Butuh jutaan tahun mengalahkan si genius Kyu"katanya bangga. Aku rasa hidungnya sudah panjang melebihi pinochio karena kesombongannya.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. "Gomapta, Kyu"kataku yang dibalas dengan ciuman di bibir oleh Kyu. Dasar evil-Kyu!

"EHEM… KAMI MASIH DISINI OPPA!"teriak Yuya menghancurkan semua suasana romantis aku dan Kyu. Aku menoleh canggung ke hadapan Yuya yang juga membawa bingkisan berwarna pink dengan kotak yang cukup besar.

Kyu menarik tanganku ketika aku ingin menghampiri Yuya. "Kau milikku. Tanggal jadian kita bukan 30 desember, tapi 1 januari. Tepat ulang tahunmu. Saranghae yo, Minnie"bisik Kyuhyun di telingaku. Aku yakin wajahku sudah sangat merah. Ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan mendaratkan ciuman di pipiku.

Aku melihat Yuya sudah memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda ia sebal melihat aku mengacuhkannya. "Ini"katanya angkuh.

Aku membuka bungkusan itu. Sebuah gitar akustik berwarna pink. "Mainkan gitar itu hanya untukku, bukan orang lain"katanya dengan nada memerintah. Hahaha dia masih ngambek. Aku mengusap rambut adikku yang bandel itu. "Gomawo"

Sungjin menarik bajuku. "Aku juga adikmu, hyung. Jangan lupa" Ah, satu lagi yang ikutan ngambek. Ia menyodorkan bingkisan ukuran sedang kepadaku. Aku langsung membukanya tanpa pikir panjang. Sarung tangan tinju berwarna pink. Aku melongo. Sungjin tersenyum. "Sandsack-nya ada di kamar hyung. Berat kalau bawa ke sini. Kalau kesal atau bête sama Kyu-hyung, latihan sama sandsack dulu. Biar mukul Kyu-hyung lebih mantap lagi"kata Sungjin dengan tawa evilnya. Kyu menjepit kepala Sungjin, lalu menjitak kepala adikku itu berkali-kali.

"Gomawo, Sungjin"

Sekarang giliran Onew menghampiriku, menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang agak kecil. "Ini hadiah dariku dan Yuya, kakak ipar"katanya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Aku menghadiahkan pukulan pelan di atas kepalanya. Seenaknya manggil kakak ipar. Aku membuka kado mereka berdua. Sebuah jam tangan berwarna pink bertahtakan berlian dengan bentuk jarumnya seorang peri dan tongkat sihirnya. Lucu bangeeeeet! Aku memeluk Yuya dan Onew bersamaan. Aku terharu dengan hadiah dari mereka berdua. Kyuhyun ikut memelukku dari belakang. Namja satu ini memang cari-cari kesempatan.

Giliran sekarang gank SHINee, tanpa sang Leader, memberikan bingkisan kepadaku. Dua buah kado. Satu Taemin yang memberikan, satu lagi Key. Mereka mengucapkan 'Saengil Chukkae' bersamaan. Wah sudah latihan dulu ya sampai kompak begitu. Aku membuka hadiah dari Taemin. Cokelat dan permen yang sangat banyak. Aku nyengir senang. Aku peluk namja manis itu, lalu mencubit pipinya. Ia mengerang kesakitan, lalu memeluk Minho. Tanpa peduli dengan tingkah Taemin, aku membuka kado dari Key. Buku musik. Waaah, mereka tahu saja seleraku.

Hadiah dari Leeteuk hyung, sebuah kaos lucu dengan gambar bunny pink. Aku peluk hyung-ku satu itu. Leeteuk-hyung tersipu malu. Hehe…

Sekarang hadiah dari dua sejoli, Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dua sahabat Yuya yang baru. Entah Yuya menemukan dua makhluk unik ini dimana. Hadiah dari mereka yaitu TADA! DVD Film Yadong. WTF! Kupukul kedua kepala kedua makhluk paling aneh sedunia itu. Mereka nyengir lebar. Biar lalat masuk ke dalam mulut mereka. Selain Yadong (5buah), mereka juga memberikan DVD Film Horror (aku nggak suka film Horror) 10 buah. Memang mereka mau membunuhku.

Giliran hadiah dari sepupu-sepupuku yang berasal dari China. Hangeng memberikan aku iPhone berwarna pink. Henry memberikan kamera digital seri terbaru berwarna pink. Terakhir Zhoumi memberikanku aksesori interior mobil berwarna pink. Harus beli mobil warna pink niy biar pas. Hehe tapi ditaruh di Porsche-ku juga cocok. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sangat banyak kepada sepupu-sepupu jauhku itu.

Aku mendapatkan sepatu kets berwarna pink dari pacar Hangeng sekaligus bos Yuya, si Cinderella Heechul. Wah, langka sekali kets laki-laki berwarna pink. Aku memeluk Heechul diikuti oleh tatapan sangar dari Hangeng dan Kyuhyun. Kya… maaf… maaf… Heechul hanya tersenyum.

Aku mendapatkan dompet kulit berwarna pink dari Kim Youji, sekretarisku yang sudah berbakti pada ayah sejak aku masih kecil. Aku memeluk sekretarisku itu, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih.

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Tahun baru 2011 telah datang bersama dengan usiaku yang semakin dewasa. Aku saying sekali orang-orang disekitarku ini. Ditambah lagi barang pink milikku bertambah banyak. "KAMSAHAMNIDA"teriakku kepada semua orang di ruangan itu. Mereka yang sedang asyik mencicipi makanan langsung kaget dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Yuya tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu padaku. "Oppa, wallpapernya bagus kan? Ban mobilnya udah bener? Udah balik jadian ma Kyu kan? Bekas ice creamnya bisa dihilangin dari jas kesayangan oppa nggak? Nggak ada hantu di gedung ini, oppa"Tanya Yuya bertubi-tubi. Aku bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi kok Yuya bisa tahu semua kesialanku? Yuya tersenyum lebar kepadaku. Ia berlari menghindariku.

"YUYAAAAAA!"teriakku sambil mengejarnya. Jadi ini semua ulah Yuya. AIGOOOO!

-THE END-

Yuya imnida… aku author baru di sini… mohon dukungannya ya!

Gimana? Gimana? Geje ya?

Mian chingu… ini FF ke 6 milikku, tapi ini yang pertama publish disini. Buatnya baru tadi sore. Kepotong gara2 jalan bareng keluarga u/ rayain pergantian tahun. Trus sempat ketiduran dengan laptop masih nyala. Alhasil baterai habis. Hahahaha… Tapi ini FF ku yang paling cepat selesai. cuma butuh 4jam berkuatat di depan Yukiko (laptopku).

Aku baru belajar buat FF so… MIANHAEYO *membungkuk 180 derajat* kalo hasilnya nggak sesuai harapan.

Kamsahamnida udah mau baca ya!

Suka nggak suka review ya… untuk kemajuanku menulis FF…


End file.
